


The war for justice

by Vampyra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra/pseuds/Vampyra
Summary: Cersei has fled westeros by boat to save herself, not knowing where the sea would take her....A Cersei and Thranduil story (because I think they would be great together)





	1. 1.

1.

For the first time in days she felt the warmth of the sun on her face, a light breeze went trough her hair. She finally managed to get onto a river, she never thought she was so glad to see trees around her, after she had been on open waters for so long.   
It felt like yesterday that they banished her from King’s Landing after the people found out that her children weren't Robert Baratheon’s. She fled the city as fast as she could. She commanded some sailors at the docks that they had to get a small boat with some food on it. As scared as they were, they completed the task within a few minutes. Nobody dared to question Cersei Lannister, Queen of the seven Kingdoms, trueborn daughter of Tywin Lannister.  
But the rumbling in her stomach reminded her that this didn't happen only just yesterday, this happened more than a week ago. The food was gone in a couple of days. Yesterday she fainted and when she woke she saw land and an opening of a river.

Her arms were in severe pain, rowing without food didn't do any good. She felt weak, she couldn't go on any longer. The forest didn't feel safe, it looked dark as some kind of sickness had got into the trees. But she had to go into it, maybe she could find some food or even people. The boat she was in drifted to the shore. When she got out, she fell on the wet muddy ground. Not only her arms were weak, her legs too. The dirt was cold, her arms, legs, face and even her golden hair was covered with it because she fell. She couldn't get the strength to get back up. Her body ached, the pain, the hunger, was this her punishment for loving someone? She started crying. She had not cried once, but she couldn't hold the tears anymore. She was broken. A broken Queen. A Lannister, lying in the cold dirt. She fainted again.

Strange voices were whispering, what were they saying? They don't speak the common language, she never heard this before. She concentrated on these weird voices. Was she dreaming? The voices were getting louder and louder, she could hear them clearly now but still couldn't understand what they were saying. She became aware that her body was laying on something hard. It was moving, she was moving. 

I have to open my eyes, she thought. Slowly she did. Leaves, a lot of leaves and branches is what she saw. She turned her face to the side following one of the voices she heard. A figure with long brown hair was walking beside her. She stared at him and noticed he had pointy ears, pointy ears that were coming trough his hair. His face looked soft, but yet he had a strong and fierce look. She turned her head again. On the other side of her there were two men as well, looking quite the same as the other one. One of them catches her looking at him. "What are you doing in these woods? Humans don't belong here." he said with an angry voice. She heard a voice coming from behind her. Again she could not understand what he was saying, but the man that was talking to her stopped looking and began to walk ahead.  
For a minute she thought of escaping, only that thought didn't last long. They didn't kill her yet, so she took that as a good sign. After all she was really tired and maybe they could help her.

She dozed off into a deep sleep after listening to the men for a while. She was used to be carried around in a carriage and this was quite the same. A loud bang was the sound that had woken her, she sat up straight and looked back. There where huge doors all covered in branches, but they still looked quite beautiful and sophisticated. She figured that the closing of those doors were the sound she heard. Now that she had awakened, she looked around. She was in a huge hall, as if she was inside a gigantic tree. It looked so beautiful, she had never been in a place like this. It felt serene, calm, magical. Her eyes where looking everywhere. The people, or creatures, who lived there were beautiful, she suddenly became very aware of her clothes covered in mud, she felt dirty. While she was still gazing at the beauty of this place two men approached. They grabbed her and without saying a thing, they dragged her downstairs and threw her into a cell. She screamed at them telling them to let her go, they didn't react. She was given a piece of bread and before she could yell at them again they were gone.

Immediately after a bite of the bread she felt better. This was not normal bread. Strength and warmth was flowing through her body, her mind became clear again. What were they thinking, throwing her into this damn filthy place? I am a Queen! I am a lioness! I will not cringe for them! "Guards! Hey!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It didn't take long for someone to come to her. "I am Cersei Lannister, Queen of the seven kingdoms! I demand to speak to your lord, or whatever he may be!”. Even with her dirty clothing and muddy hair, she sounded impressive. 

The guard replied "Queen of which kingdoms? What are you talking about, human? I have never heard your name before".   
"Never heard of my name? What are you? Where am I? I want to speak to your lord!".   
"You are in Mirkwood, home of the wood elves. And we have no lord, we have our king Thranduil, great elven king of the woodland realm."   
"Elves? Mirkwood? Where am I? Don't you play games with me! Where in Westeros am I?".   
"I don't now what realm you speak of, I have never heard of a place called Westeros, you are in Middle Earth now." He turned his back to her and walked away.   
She started screaming again. "You cannot put a lion in a cage! You will pay for it! I am a Lannister!".

She paced through her cell, like a lion in captivity. Every time an elf passed her cell, she would scream at them, demanding to get out. After a few hours they finally came with the keys. They let her out. The minute they let her out she started to demand a nice hot bath and clean clothes. 

"I am a queen! You better treat me like one!". The guards started talking in their own language again, ignoring her every word. They led her to the great hall again, this time they walked further towards a throne. An elf was sitting on this throne. Even if you didn't know him, you could clearly see he was a king by the way he sat on his throne, like he owned it. Of all of the elves she had seen, he was the most beautiful and gracious of all. He had long silver blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, a smooth flawless face and a powerful body. She walked passed the guards with her most gracious queen-like steps towards king Thranduil. He looked upon her with curiosity, not sure of what she would do. She spoke first "King Thranduil, I presume?" He nodded slightly. 

"I am Cersei Lannister, rightful Queen of the seven kingdoms, true-born daughter of Tywin Lannister and I want a bath and clean clothes. Kings and Queens shouldn't talk under these circumstances. If you were in my kingdom, I would offer you at least the same and I would talk to you while we'd have a good dinner." 

He was impressed by the way this woman, Cersei, dared to talk to him like this. But still she was no match for him, for he was King of the Woodlands realm, an elven king. He smiled at her and made a small movement with his hands. Guards grabbed her arms, she pulled away. "I am a lioness of Casterly Rock, I am a queen! You will not treat me like this!" Her eyes were like poison, the brightest green, she was all wildfire. A calm voice filled the room "Bring her to the bathing chamber, have her ready in two hours." Thranduil looked down on Cersei, curiosity has taken over him.

He looked at her walking away, she did walk like a queen. He didn't trust her, who is this woman?

The minute she stepped into the bath she relaxed. She washed herself, cleaning her hair. Thinking about what she would do next. She knew she was far away from home. 

He was waiting for her at the dining table, all kinds of fruit, vegetables, bread. The doors opened, he was amazed with what he saw. This wasn't the dirty woman with filth in her hair. Her hair was long and golden like the sun, a slim body that moved with grace, a face that was beautiful and then he saw her green eyes. He hadn’t noticed her eyes before. She is beautiful, he thought.   
"Sit down, you must be hungry." He said with a soft but strong voice. She nodded and took place at the table. Her body wanted her to eat like a wild man but she was a trained Queen and she ate with grace. "So, you are a Queen. Tell me where do you come from?"

Cersei started to explain where she came from and how she got in Mirkwood. She talked about who she was, that she is banned, talked about her children, her love for her brother and how he betrayed her and how much she hated him now. Talked about Westeros, Kings Landing, Casterly Rock, the wars that went on over there. Thranduil listened to her every word. He was amazed. Then she asked about him. He started to talk about his family, how his wife died, about his kingdom. How he already lived for ages, about what elves are. He talked about Middle Earth and the wars.   
They were both genuinely interested in one another, they talked for hours and hours. And when the hours flew by, so did the wine. He had never seen a woman with such love for wine. He smiled when she said that this wine was the best she had ever tasted.   
He offered her to show her the best places in his Kingdom, she accepted. She looked at a bottle of wine and he knew what she meant. He grabbed the bottle in one hand and put out his other hand to her, she took his hand and smiled a sweet smile at him. When she stood up she felt she was a bit drunk already. He noticed she was. They walked arm in arm through the kingdom. She was amazed by it. "There is one more place I want to show you". They walked towards a great stairway, it took them ten minutes to get to the top. "Wait here for a second." He slipped trough the door but within a minute he was back. He covered her eyes with his hands. "Trust me". And so she did. 

They walked trough the door, she felt a light breeze. "look up" he removes his hands and they both stared at the night sky. It was filled with hundreds of stars. This wasn't the same sky as in Westeros. She thought she was dreaming. The sky was magical, like everything she had seen so far.

"This place is beautiful." Cersei said with a soft voice. Thranduil took her hand and led her to a bench made of branches and leaves. It didn't look comfortable, but strangely enough it was. They sat down and he opened the bottle of wine. "You can stay here as long as you want." He brushed away a strand of hair in her face with his hand. The moment his hand touched her cheek she felt safe. It had been a very long time since she felt safe. 

"Thank you." 

They drank the wine straight from the bottle and they started talking again. A mutual respect began to grow between them. She could listen endlessly to his stories. It felt like time stood still and there was only them in the world. When the sun began to rise Thranduil offered Cersei to guide her to her chamber. She didn't have to go back to her cell.   
The chamber was very large, maybe even bigger than the one she had in Kings Landing, like every other room in the building this one was also carved out of wood. It had a huge window. When she walked towards it she noticed that there wasn't any glass in it, yet it didn't feel cold. There was a huge white bed in the middle with white curtains surrounding it.   
Thranduil looked at her strolling around in the room, he felt his knees grow weaker too because of the amount of wine they had been drinking. He decided to leave her be, he turned around he closed the doors behind him and walked towards his own room.   
Cersei looked over her shoulder when she heard the door closing, she let herself fall down on the bed and before she knew she fell asleep.


	2. 2

2.

Cersei had never slept so well, the bed was amazing. She walked down the stairs to the bathroom. She wanted to freshen up before she saw Thranduil again. On her way to the bathroom she saw a few elves who smiled at her, she actually felt comfortable, not threatened at all. This time the bath felt even better, she could finally relax. A female elf walked in to give her some clean clothes. It was a beautiful silk white dress. When she was fully dressed she went to the great hall to find Thranduil, maybe she should apologise to him because of the amount of wine she drank. She couldn't find him anywhere so she started to ask an elf. "The king has gone away for a while, he has some business to do with the filthy dwarves. He will be back soon." 

She sighed and walked through the building, making small talk with the elves. They were all quite busy so she was bored very quickly, time went by slowly. The elves wouldn't let her go outside because she would probably get lost, so she wandered around through the kingdom. An elf sat down next to a statue. 

"Could I ask you something, sir?" Cersei asked.   
"Off course. Wait... Aren't you the human guest my father allowed in here?"   
"Your father? So you are Legolas? I've heard quite a lot about you."   
Legolas smiled at her "I hope it wasn't all bad."   
"It was nothing but good things, your father is really fond of you."   
He smiled again "He had never let some human as a guest here. He actually hates guests in general, so you must have something special about you." This time Cersei smiled at him and she felt her cheeks glow a bit.   
"Are you busy? I am quite bored."   
”No, I'm not, I have to stay here until my father is back. Want to go out for a walk and talk a bit? I heard you come from another place, could you tell me about it?" 

Cersei agreed to take a walk with him. The night fell and she started to feel sleepy, she thanked Legolas for the company and went back to her room. She went to sleep a bit disappointed, she would love to see Thranduil again and have these long talks again. This went on for a couple of days. She woke up, took a bath, ate something, walked around, talked to elves and went back to sleep again.

How long did it take to get back from those damn dwarves? It had been five days since she last saw him. The evening even felt cold. She went to the place he took her the first evening, seeing the stars would probably do her good. 

She sat on the bench a few hours and every hour that went by, the more clear the sky became and the stars were shining very bright. 

"Good evening." a deep soft voice came from behind her. She recognised his voice immediately.   
"Finally you came back!" she stood up, instead of being glad she was actually kind of mad "I was so bored, don't you ever leave me here again like this!"   
"I came straight here, didn't I? Looking for you? Wait? Why am I explaining myself to you? I am the king! You are nothing here! Don't you ever talk to me again like that! I gave you shelter, you should be grateful."   
Cersei looked shocked, no one has ever talked to her like this. Thranduil walked toward her with big steps, he was angry with her. He cupped her head with one of his hands so her eyes met his. His fierce blue eyes met her burning green eyes, he drowned in her eyes. 

Without thinking he kissed her. Never had he felt such sweet soft lips. He pulled away as fast as the kiss came, they looked shocked at each other. It took two, maybe three seconds for Cersei to grab him and kiss him again. This time the kissed with passion, it was a hungry kiss. They needed this, both of them.   
Normally Thranduil would not even think about kissing a human but this woman made his head spin. He felt his body burn. His kisses became more and more hungry, he started to kiss her neck, he felt her nails clinging into his back. They started undressing each other. Her hands were all over him, feeling every inch of his body, he grabbed her tits letting his thumbs circle her nipples. A moan escaped from her mouth.  
Cersei lost herself in him, she let her hands slide down his body and felt his cock, it was long and hard. Never had she wanted someone as much as she wanted him right now, not even Jaime. She felt the wetness between her legs, his hands on her body, his mouth on her breasts.   
He picked her up and lay her down on the ground, her moans became heavier when his tongue made way to her cunt. God, he is good...she thought to herself. She loved what he did to her. Suddenly she didn't feel his tongue on her cunt anymore, but before she could react, he started kissing her on her mouth again.   
Her body was becoming an addiction to him, he had to taste everything. His moans grew heavier as well, he couldn't hold in any longer, he had to fuck her. His cock entered her and they both moaned. Their bodies began to sweat, her nails scratching his back, his left hand held her hip tight so he could fuck her harder. The moment he bit into her nipple, she came, a long hard orgasm escaped her mouth. Her hands ran through his silver hair and she kissed him. He thrusts her a few more times and he came as well. He had never been crazy about a woman like this. He fell on his side and his cock slid out of her cunt. 

They lay entwined in each others arms, not saying a word, staring into each others eyes, playing with each others hair. Strands of gold and silver hair were mixed. Cersei lay her head onto Thranduil's chest. They both stared into the night sky, his hands still stroking her hair.

Was this what peace felt like?

His eyes became tired and he fell asleep, her head went up and down slowly because of the movement of his chest. She looked at his face, and kissed him. First she wanted to go to her room, but on second thought she just wanted to stay right here next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing smut.... But please bare with me...I promise to get better at it!
> 
> If anyone got some feedback, please tell me! As I said this is my first fic and I really appreciate your opinions :)
> 
> X

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I've post online. I want to give special thanks and a shoutout to my friend Jillian for beta reading and giving me the courage to actually post this fic here.
> 
> X


End file.
